will you be mine (again)?
by dumpling-lion
Summary: ketika lee euiwoong ditanya kenapa ia mau menjadi pacar joo haknyeon, manusia paling kerdus seantero sekolah, jawabannya cuma satu: kalo udah terlanjur suka ya mau gimana lagi:( PRODUCE 101 S2 Fic. hakwoong. joo haknyeon/lee euiwoong. slight!jinseob au!highschool. warn!lapslock. warn!receh. oneshot. [COPY CAT! SIDE STORY]


**will you be mine (again)?**

* * *

| haknyeon, joo/euiwoong, lee | © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | boys love | oneshoot |

dldr. possibly ooc. lapslock. age switch. receh.

 **(1/1)**

* * *

ketika ditanya mengapa lee euiwoong mau menjadi pacar joo haknyeon, manusia paling kerdus seantero sekolah, jawabannya cuma satu:

kalo udah terlanjur suka ya mau gimana lagi:(

.

.

 **COPY CAT! SIDE STORY**

(bisa dibaca sebagai oneshot terpisah tapi akan lebih baik kalau baca _copy cat!_ dahulu)

.

.

"ung, pacaran yuk?"

euiwoong tak tahu harus berkata apa, yang jelas ia hanya tersenyum lebar pada kakak kelasnya yang sudah ia sukai sejak lama. bahkan sebelum ia masuk ke mnet academy dan menyadari bahwa orang yang ia sukai bersekolah disini.

diajak pacaran dengannya itu tuh rasanya seperti mimpi yang menjadi nyata.

tapi hanya dua hari setelahnya, perkataan haknyeon itu rasanya terasa pahit bila diingat oleh euiwoong. seolah mimpinya yang menjadi nyata itu malah berputar balik menjadi _nightmare_ baru dalam kehidupannya.

"kak haknyeon, aku mau putus. aku sudah tidak suka pada kak haknyeon lagi."

bohong.

euiwoong punya alasan untuk tidak mau berkata 'aku suka kak haknyeon.'

.

.

.

"kapan aku punya pacar lagi ya?"

euiwoong merengut menatap ayam key-ef-si miliknya yang sudah dicomoti oleh haknyeon tadi. begitu pula dengan seporsi kentang goreng yang tersisa seperempatnya saja. masih untung es teh hambar key-ef-si punya euiwoong tidak ikutan diambil oleh manusia itu.

"ciye flesbek ya abis suap-suapan sama kak haknyeon:)" kata daehwi sambil nyengir sementara guanlin yang memakan ayamnya dengan khidmat hanya melirik euiwoong dengan tatapan mengejek.

"NGAPAIN FLESBEK. ORANG MACAM GITU MAH NGAPAIN DIINGET. GAPENTING!" ngegas amat ya ung.

"lah dulu kenapa mau-mau aja dipacarin kak haknyeon. pacarannya cuma dua hari tapi bapernya sampe dua bulan," komentar guanlin. pemuda lai itu kini ikutan nimbrung obrolan daehwi dan euiwoong walau fokusnya tetap pada ayam key-ef-si traktiran daehwi.

traktiran? iya, daehwi nraktir euiwoong dan guanlin karena dia abis nemu duit di tasnya. karena gatau itu punya siapa, menurut daehwi enaknya duit itu dipake jajan bersama biar berbagi dosa HEHE.

awalnya sih mereka bertiga mau jajan di starbak, tapi mengingat duit yang ditemukan jumlahnya tak seberapa jadi mereka belok ke key-ef-si. kenapa nggak di mekdi yang harganya gak terlalu beda sama key-ef-si?

jawabannya karena euiwoong gamau.

gamau ketemu haknyeon, mantannya tukang nongkrong di mekdi atau burger queen.

"udah terlanjur suka sih guan:( kayak kamu yang _strong_ ngadepin lemotnya seonho karena udah terlanjur suka sama dia:("

.

.

.

kalau kau bertanya pada teman-teman lee euiwoong mengenainya, secara garis besar mereka akan menjawab 3 hal ini.

pertama, kiyowo.

ung itu kiyowo sekali.

itu suatu fakta yang tak terbantahkan. ada banyak dedek gemes di angkatannya saat ini tapi lee euiwoong tetap menjadi satu diantara beberapa orang yang selalu kena cubit kakak kelas kalau sedang jalan di koridor.

kedua, _tsundere_.

ung itu _tsundere_ parah.

keliatannya sih dia kiyowo tapi kalo ngomong pedes banget terus galak juga. dia itu calon terkuat pengganti kak minhyun sebagai anak buah pak dan bu guru bk alias ketua kedisiplinan. tapi tolong diingat kalau hatinya euiwoong itu sangat lembut bahkan menyaingi pantat bayi. aslinya dia itu orangnya baiiiiiiik banget. kalo kata daehwi sih 'ung kalo ngomel panjang kali lebar macam rumus luas persegi panjang, tandanya dia sayang sama kamu.'

ketiga, suka gamon.

ung itu susah baper. mau digodain, dikedipin, dikodein, dan digombalin sampe dinotis aja kadang reaksinya tidak sesuai harapan. tapi sekalinya udah baper, mau move on aja lamaaaa banget. ibaratnya kayak kalo udah sekali nempel ya udah susah lepas macam permen karet yang nempel di celana seragam di bagian pantat.

and congrats buat raden mas joo haknyeon yang telah berhasil menyusup ke dalam hati lee euiwoong dan bisa dipastikan akan bertahan di sana dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar.

.

.

.

 _joo haknyeon. joo haknyeon. joo haknyeon._

"kak ung ngelamun ya?"

suara justin membuyarkan lamunan euiwoong. pemuda lee itu lalu hanya tersenyum canggung sebelum kembali menatap pe-er matematikanya yang terbengkalai.

oiya jangan tanya kenapa justin kok manggil euiwoong pake embel-embel 'kak' padahal mereka berada di tingkat sekolah yang sama. ini semua karena tante huang sering nitipin anaknya yang super lemot ini buat dijagain sama euiwoong sejak kecil jadi euiwoong berasa jadi kakak buat justin.

 _well_ , saat ini euiwoong tengah berada di rumah super mewah ala ftv milik justin untuk belajar bersama dengan justin, daehwi, samuel, dan guanlin. tapi sedari tadi euiwoong malah cuma ngelamun atau mainan bolpoin, padahal biasanya dia yang teriak-teriak buat negur temen-temennya yang malah main _playstation_ terus.

"duh justin~ ung itu sedang bingung~ pingin punya pacar tapi gamon terus!" seruan daehwi membuat euiwoong melotot dan melemparkan penghapus pinguin kiyowo miliknya ke kepala daehwi.

"EH JANGAN NGAWUR YA!"

padahal ya sebenernya yang diomongin daehwi seratus persen benar:)

"denger ya ung!" kata daehwi sebelum berdeham sok berwibawa, mengabaikan guanlin dan samuel yang saling mengumpat karena mereka sedang tanding sepakbola lewat _playstation_ , "ada seseorang yang bilang padaku, punya pacar itu tidak selamanya bikin kamu bahagia. lebih asik punya banyak cogan yang bertebaran dimana-mana!"

"kau mau ngajak jadi aki jadi cabe atau gimana sih:( lagipula itu ajaran siapa? kak seob?"

yakali euiwoong masuk ke _chabay squad_. gak bisa dibayangin deh gimana bentukannya euiwoong nantinya.

"IYALAH! JELAS KAK SEOBIE! KAK SEOB MAH IDOLA BANGET! PANUTAN NOMER SATU! TANTE MINKI SAMA MAMIH EUNKI MAH LEWAT!" ini lee daehwi yang mengagungkan kecabean ahn hyungseob, kakak kelas mereka yang dulu juga kakak kelas smp euiwoong.

"pokoknya ya ung! punya banyak cogan itu seru banget! kalo kamu punya pacar, apalagi pacar yang overprotektif, pasti kamu gabakal bisa lirik cogan sana sini! makannya aku nggak mau pacaran!"

wah, sungguh alasan tidak mau pacaran yang berfaeda sekali ya lee daehwi.

"loh ada kok cowok yang ngebolehin pacarnya lirik-lirik cogan! masa' kamu nggak kenal sih hwi? orangnya deket sama kamu kok," ini kim samuel yang mengirim sinyal-sinyal kode pada gebetannya semenjak masa mos dahulu.

"hah siapa sih? aku kok gapernah tau ya ada cowok kayak gitu. emangnya ada ya?" gumam daehwi bingung, membuat euiwoong merasa miris pada samuel yang udah gaspol tapi gagal.

 _free_ puk puk untuk kim samuel kesayangan kita.

"lanjutin terus gasnya ya muel! tapi jangan lupa ngerem nanti kalo ada tikungan kamu nggak bisa belok:)" ini lee euiwoong yang mendukung kapal samhwi berlayar karena gemes daehwi terlalu nggak peka dan samuel yang kerjaannya ngegas.

"muel besok jangan salah pilih gebetan ya:)" ini lai guanlin yang dulu punya gebetan lemot tapi sekarang udah berubah status jadi pacar.

"kalian semua ngapain sih:( daehwi gak paham:(" ini lee daehwi si cabe paling nggak peka di seluruh alam raya.

.

.

.

"eh dek euiwoong! lama nggak ketemu nih~~~ pasti kangen sama abang yaaa?"

fak.

eh gasengaja nyebut, maafkan euiwoong wahai bunda yang sedang nonton bekerja keras di kantor sana:(

sumpah ya, euiwoong rasanya pingin banget ngejedukin kepala ke dinding terdekat kalau nggak ingat dia sedang di depan ruang guru yang begitu ramai pas liat mantan pacar dua harinya, joo haknyeon berada di depannya.

lagipula ngapain juga kadal idup ini ke ruang guru? biasanya aja kerjaannya nangkring di tangga ngegodain anak orang yang lagi lewat.

"apasih minggir sana, dasar unta idup," sergah euiwoong pada haknyeon yang berdiri di depan pintu menghalanginya. yang di katain diem aja, bahkan cuma senyum kecil ke arah euiwoong sambil ngeliatin intens banget.

haknyeon keliatan ganteng? iyalah. ganteng banget malahan.

euiwoong baper? jelas iya. hatinya aja jadi dugeun-dugeun bikin gakuat.

tapi ya gimana, _vibe_ cowok kerdusnya masih menguar kuat yang bikin euiwoong pingin nampol mukanya haknyeon.

"balikan dulu yuk! abis itu abang bakal minggir deh:)"

"eH SEMPAK UNTA! enak banget ya ngomongnya! minggir kaga?!"

ya ampun apa salah unta-unta yang hidup di gurun dan kebun binatang sana kok jadi bahan umpatan lee euiwoong ya:(

haknyeon langsung merengut sok kiyowo. ini orang ketularan hyungseob yang kerjaannya merengut kiyowo atau udah mempelajari teknik baru dalam menjadi cowok kerdus dalam menarik perhatian manusia sih:(

"lah emangnya kamu nggak kangen sama aku? aku aja kangen bangat sama ung cintaku belahan jiwaku:("

"YA KANGEN SIH TAPI YA GAMAU POKOKNYA!" ini lee euiwoong yang ngegas tapi gak nyadar udah keceplosan.

 _eh anjir, kok keceplosan sih:( eh bunda, maafkan ung yang lagi-lagi mengumpat:(_

denger omongannya euiwoong, haknyeon langsung senyum lebar. ganteng banget sampe euiwoong nggak kuat pingin cium.

lah, jangan ketularan jadi cabe ung:(

"ciye kangen sama abang:) kalo gitu ayo balikan beneran biar kamu nggak kangen:)"

euiwoong langsung berbalik pergi dari hadapan haknyeon, melupakan niatnya untuk pergi ke ruang guru untuk ngumpulin pe-er temen sekelasnya tanpa diminta oleh pak guru seokhoon. secara euiwoong kan ketua kelas teladan tahun ini.

"eh eh eh! dek ung mau kemana? katanya kangen sama abang~ lagipila itu pe-er temenmu nggak di kumpulin? sini abang aja yang ngumpulin!"

euiwoong memperbesar langkahnya dengan kakinya yang nggak panjang-panjang amat. dihiraukannya teriakan haknyeon yang gak punya malu teriak-teriak di depan ruang guru serta tatapan murid lain yang berasa liat adegan di drama mingguan pada stasiun tv ternama.

plis, yang penting bagi euiwoong sekarang itu menyelamatkan hatinya yang dugeun-dugeun kenceng dari manusia kadal joo haknyeon yang menjadi penyebabnya. urusan pe-er mah nanti aja, pak guru seokhoon bisa menunggu.

"lho ung? kok balik ke kelas? katanya mau ngumpulin pe-er ke pak seokhoon? kok malah dibawa balik lagi ke kelas?" perkataan guanlin langsung menyambut euiwoong yang telah sampai di kelasnya.

 _huft, untung kak haknyeon nggak ngejar. padahal pingin tau ga:(_

 _eh nggak deng. ngapain pingin dikejar kak haknyeon:(_

suara hati euiwoong yang berdebat dengan pemikiran rasionalnya kini menyibukkan euiwoong yang terdiam.

"heh ung! jawab kek! kalo gitu mah tadi ngapain buru-buru nagih pe-ernya? bikin pegel aja harus nulis cepet niruin jawabannya samuel!"

"BISA DIEM NGGAK SIH GUAN?! PAK SEOKHOON TADI GAADA!" euiwoong nyolot karena lagi kesel sama perasaannya. udah niat gamau baper sama haknyeon lagi kok masih aja begini terus kalo digodain haknyeon.

"lah barusan seonho ketemu sama pak seokhoon kok di ruang guru. kalo kata ung gaada berarti tadi yang ngomong sama seonho siapa? hantunya pak seokhoon?"

"ARGH! AKU BILANG GAADA YA NGGAK ADA!" teriak euiwoong macam induk kucing yang anaknya lagi digangguin pada yoo seonho yang tak bersalah karena hanya ikutan nimbrung.

"ih ung serem amat:( dia kenapa sih guan?"

"gatau, lagi datang tamu kalik." ini lai guanlin yang asal njeplak kalo ngejawab.

"tamu apaan? kok seonho nggak liat?"

"tamu bulanan, seon. itu lho yang sukanya bikin bu guru yumi ngamuk tiap akhir bulan."

"EH GUAN PINTER YA KALO NGOMONG! SINI ITU COWOK, BEGO! BELAJAR BIOLOGI DULU GIH NGGAK CUMA NYONTEKIN SAMUEL!"

gengs, intinya jauh-jauh aja dari euiwoong yang abis dibikin baper sama kak haknyeon kalo gamau diteriakin sama ketua kelas tersayang semua orang ini.

.

.

.

[hwi-ya 😚]

hwiiii **9.21 am** read

 _kenapa ung?_ **9.44 am** read

 _maaf baru bales:( aku barusan bangun tidur:(_ **9.44 am** read

mau main ke rumahmu boleh nggak? **9.45 am** read

mau curhat:( **9.45 am** read

 _ih soal kak haknyeon yaaaa~~~~~~_ **9.46 am** read

 _asiq asiq daehwi siap mendengarkan kok_ **9.46** read

apasih hwi:( **9.46 am** read

aku otw ya **9.46 am** read

 _minta anterin kak jungjung dong ung:( butuh asupan cogan pagi hari_ **9.47 am** read

eh yakali hwi-_- kak jungjung kayaknya lagi jogging sama kak eunki **9.47 am** read

 _lah mamih main monopoli cogan aja:( tetangga lain yg cogan gaada yg lowong buat nganterin kamu gitu_? **9.47 am** read

 _gabawa cogan dilarang masuk rumahku lho ung:))))_ **9.47 am** read

 _tiket masuk rumah daehwi ialah membawa cogan_ **9.47 am** read

EH DASAR CABE! NTAR AKU MINTA BANG DONGHO NGANTERIN TAHU RASA YA! **9.47 am** read

 _HEH_ **6.48 am** read

 _eh ampun kanjeng ratu lee euiwoong:((( jangan ngajak bang dongho knp:(((_ **9.48 am r** ead

 _bang dongho biar belajar aja kan mau ujian!_ **9.48 am** read

 _ungggggggg_ **9.49 am** read

 _ungggggggg jawabbbbbb plssssssss_ **9.50 am** read

 _gak cuma di readddd:(_ **9.50 pm** read

 _jangan barengan sama bang dongho knp:( buatmu spesial tiket masuk rumah daehwi gratis kok:( gaada biaya membawa cogan:(_ **9.51 am** read

 _ungggggggg :((((((_ **9.52 am** read

 _aku gamau bukain pintu loh kalo kamu sama bang dongho!_ **9.54 am** read

.

.

.

"DEK! INI ADA EUIWOONG NYARIIN! CEPETAN TURUN!"

"GAMAU MIH! ADA BANG DONGHO! DAEHWI TAKUT:("

"APAAN SIH DEDEK NGELANTUR APA GIMANA? EUIWOONG AJA SENDIRIAN GINI, KASIAN UDAH NUNGGUIN TAPI DEDEK NGGAK CEPETAN TURUN!"

ini orang tua anak gak jauh beda ya, kalo teriak emang kenceng banget. buah memang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya:)

setelah menjadi penonton acara saling teriak antara tante lee sama daehwi, euiwoong yang sedang duduk manis di ruang tamu rumah daehwi itu langsung nyengir setan melihat kemunculan _bestie_ kesayangannya tersebut.

"lah kirain minta anterin bang dongho:( kamu kesini naik apa? ayah sama bundamu kan kalo _weekend_ keluar kota," tanya daehwi sambil nyomot rengginang di toples kong guan dan tak lupa lirik-lirik pintu rumahnya yang masih terbuka lebar. kalik aja ada bang dongho yang sembunyi di balik pot tanaman gelombang cinta yang dirawat mamihnya terus ntar muncul buat ngagetin dia.

"pake go-ojek lah! ada teknologi ya harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik!"

"huft, untung gajadi bareng bang dongho, senang aku tu:) yuk ke kamarku aja sekarang," ajak daehwi sembari berjalan menuju tangga rumahnya diikuti oleh euiwoong dan tak lupa berteriak pada mamihnya saat melewati dapur, "MAMIH NTAR BAWAIN ES JERUK DUA TAPI JANGAN YANG ASEM BANGET SAMA KUE YA! JANGAN KUE BIKINAN MAMIH, BIKINAN TANTE AHN AJA, BIKINAN MAMIH NGGAK ENAK:("

dasar daehwi anak durhaka yang mageran. diazab jadi ikan pari tahu rasa ya.

.

.

.

"masih suka ngapain minta putus sih ung! sekarang kan kamu jadi keliatan jadi manusia gamon!"

euiwoong yang abis jujur-jujuran sama daehwi diem aja. dia terus nyemilin oreo yang krim vanilanya udah dimakan sama daehwi tadi.

"baru dua hari udah minta putus! nggak bersyukur tau udah diajak pacaran malah diputusin cepet banget!" seru daehwi kesal. kayaknya dia tu gemes banget sama euiwoong yang tidak mensyukuri nikmat mendapatkan pacar karena dia gapunya pacar.

padahal kim samuel tinggal di free call sudah siap menjadi pacar daehwi lho:(

"emang kenapa kamu nggak mau pacaran sama kak haknyeon padahal kamu suka banget sama dia?"

euiwoong masih diem.

"gara-gara kak haknyeon kebanyakan ngerdus? nggak _strong_ amat sih! jadi cowok itu harus strong! mau cabe apa nggak, cowok itu harus strong! macam bang dongho yang bisa ngalahin kak haknyeon pas main panco!"

lomba panco itu bagian dari rangkaian dari kegiatan perayaan ulang tahun mnet academy kemarin. unfaeda emang lombanya, salahin aja osisnya yang disusupi orang unfaeda macam kwon hyunbin.

"lah emangnya kamu nggak sakit hati kalo kamu punya pacar tapi ngerdus terus! rasanya nggak dihargain tahu:("

iya, yang bikin euiwoong mutusin haknyeon itu ya sifat kerdusnya yang nggak sembuh-sembuh. berada dua hari di dekat haknyeon terus menerus membuat euiwoong sadar kalau haknyeon itu kerdusnya minta ampun. beda sama pas dia hanya memandang haknyeon dari jauh.

"aku tuh punya harga diri hwi! mana ada pacar yang ngegodain mbak-mbak kasir pas lagi ngedate pertama biar dapet diskonan!"

"ya harusnya kamu senenglah dapet diskonan!" ini lee daehwi yang memegang prinsip ekonomi mengeluarkan usaha sekecil-kecilnya demi hasil yang semaksimal mungkin.

"pokoknya aku gamau suka sama kak haknyeon kalo dia ngerdus terus! tapi gimana lagi aku udah terlanjur suka sama dia:(" kata euiwoong ngotot nggak mau kalah, "lagipula ya hwi, aku tuh nggak bisa nggak su'udzon kalo liat kak haknyeon sama kak seob:("

"kak seob salah apaan emangnya?" kata daehwi kesel karena panutan _numero uno_ miliknya disalahin sama _bestie_ -nya. kan daehwi jadi bimbang mau mihak yang mana:(

"kak seob deket banget sama kak haknyeon:( mana mereka suka kemana-mana berdua:( pas di key-ef-si aja mereka berdua kan datengnya:( terus mana dia berasa supir pribadinya kak seob:( sebenernya pacarnya itu kak seob apa aku sih:("

"EH DEK UNG KOK JADI NYALAHIN KAK SEOB SIH?"

daehwi dan euiwoong langsung nengok ke arah pintu kamar daehwi dan memekik kaget melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang memegang sebuah toples dan hape ber _case_ _soft pink._

"KAK SEOB NGAPAIN DISINI?!"

"AA~ KAK SEOB KESAYANGANNN~"

dua teriakan berbeda dari sepasang sahabat itu tidak cukup untuk membuat ahn hyungseob berhenti melotot kesal dan memasang muka sok galak.

"aku kesini niatnya mau minta pangsit sama tante soalnya aku lagi makan bakso sama haknyeon terus pangsitku dimakan sama dia," jelas hyungseob lalu melirik sok seram ke euiwoong padahal ya nggak serem sama sekali. tapi bagi euiwoong yang udah _negative_ _thinking_ sama hyungseob merasa itu lirikan ala ibu tiri cinderella yang serem banget, "tapi kok pas aku mau mampir ke kamar daehwi kok malah denger namaku disebut-sebut."

 _mampus sudah dirimu lee euiwoong. kak hyungseob kan katanya kalo marah beneran serem sekali soalnya jarang banget marah. bunda, selamatkan euiwoong dari situasi ini sekarang:(_

itu isi suara hati euiwoong yang ketakutan setengah mati pada kakak kelasnya yang hobi senyum itu.

"dek ung ngapain pake acara cemburu sama aku sih?! aku mah gak tarik sama makhluk macam joo haknyeon! lagipula aku udah punya pacar HEHE:)"

"HAH KAK SEOB UDAH PACARAN SAMA KAK WOOJIN!?"

"IYA DONG AHAHAHA! SIAPA DULU? AHN HYUNGSEOB~"

seruan bangga hyungseob membuat euiwoong mau tidak mau bersyukur dalam hati. kan kalo hyungseob udah taken kemungkinan haknyeon sama hyungseob pacaran jadi mendekati nol.

"ih kak seob belum cerita sama aku:( jahad banget sih:("

hyungseob cuma nyengir aja. pemuda ahn itu kemudian duduk di sebelah euiwoong dan mengambil es batu di es jeruk euiwoong dengan sendok sebelum melahapnya dengan santai.

"kapan-kapan deh hwi aku ceritain, yang penting aku sekarang udah resmi jadi calonnya woojin:)" hyungseob ngomong sambil ngunyah es batu, "lagian ya dek ung kalo masih suka sama haknyeon ngapain diputusin? sini cerita siapa tahu aku bisa bantuin."

kini ahn hyungseob malah bergabung dengan daehwi untuk mendengarkan curhatan euiwoong tentang haknyeon. gimana nasib bakso hyungseob yang tadinya ditinggalkan demi setoples pangsit? yah, hyungseob mah udah ikhlas aja karena pasti baksonya udah dimakan sama haknyeon si makhluk rakus yang kelaparan.

"aku gasuka kak haknyeon ngerdus terus kak:( sebenernya aku mau-mau aja diajak balikan sama kak haknyeon asal dia udah nggak ngerdus lagi:( aku kan belum move on kak:( gimana mau move on kalau kak haknyeon ganteng terus:("

"AAHHH DEK UNG KIYOWO BANGET! BALIKAN SANA SAMA HAKNYEON! RESTU IBUNDA SUDAH ADA DI TANGANMU NAK EUIWOONG! POKOKNYA GAMAU TAU KALIAN HARUS BALIKAN!"

hyungseob berteriak heboh ketika euiwoong dengan malu-malu mengakui perasaannya pada haknyeon.

"gini ya dek ung, kalo kamu emang nggak nyaman sama kelakuan ngerdusnya si raden mas joo itu ya bilang aja! pacaran itu nggak sekadar peluk cium enaena doang! kalian itu harus saling mengerti dan ngobrol kalo ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan diantara kalian!" kata hyungseob yang udah berasa dokter cinta melanjutkan omongannya.

"aku gatau mau bilangnya gimana kak:( emangnya selama ini kak haknyeon beneran mau balikan sama aku:( bukan cuma ngegodain aja:("

"SANTAI AJA:) DISINI ADA AHN HYUNGSEOB YANG SIAP MEMBANTU!"

euiwoong senyum aja. pemuda lee itu kemudian berkata dengan nada sedih sambil memandangi krim kue yang menempel di sendok miliknya, "kadang tu ya kak, aku bahkan nggak yakin kalo kak haknyeon beneran suka denganku."

"duh dek, jangan _insecure_! haknyeon itu suka banget kok sama kamu:) sumpah deh demi gingsulnya woojin!"

"iya tau kak seob pacar baru gausa disebut-sebut terus:)"

.

.

.

kalau kau bertanya pada teman-teman joo haknyeon mengenainya, secara garis besar mereka akan menjawab 3 hal ini.

pertama, rajanya ngerdus.

ada degem lewat? gombalin.

ada cecan lewat? gombalin.

ada pacar orang? juga digombalin, haknyeon mah nggak peduli status yang penting bisa dikerdusin;)

kenapa dia hobi banget ngerdus? jawabannya karena dia itu punya motto kalo ngerdus ialah cara salah satu cara untuk mengekspresikan diri ketika bertemu dengan keindahan yang hakiki.

kedua, orangnya itu keras kepala tapi agak bijak.

haknyeon itu orangnya keras kepala dan kalo udah punya pendapat, susah banget buat dipengaruhin biar melepas pendapatnya itu. pasti bakal dipertahanin sampe titik darah penghabisan.

pokoknya haknyeon itu calon-calon pengacara kondang macam mamahnya yang sering nggak dirumah gara gara sibuk ngurusin kasus hukum.

tapi selain sukanya ngotot, haknyeon itu juga suka tiba-tiba bijak ditengah situasi yang membutuhkan orang bijak. bahkan dia sering ngasih motivasi buat temen-temen sekelasnya macam mario teguh kw.

ketiga, orangnya setia.

yang ini cukup dijelaskan dengan mottonya: ngerdus boleh, tapi hati ya cuma buat satu orang aja.

jadi mau walau wujudnya keliatan kayak buaya darat slash playboy tukang mainin hati anak orang, aslinya haknyeon itu kalo udah suka banget sama orang dia nggak bakal berhenti ngejar orang itu sampe mau sama dia.

dan buat kasus yang sekarang itu maksudnya ya adek kelas kiyowo temennya murid padepokan cabe sahabatnya sendiri alias lee euiwoong.

.

.

.

"eh nyeon."

"apaan?"

"kamu kok dulu bisa nembak ung sih?"

kini haknyeon, hyungseob, dan pacar baru hyungseob alias park woojin tengah berada di perpustakaan dalam rangka belajar kimia. ini suatu kemajuan karena biasanya pulang sekolah haknyeon sama hyungseob sering ke mekdi buat makan.

"aku suka sama dia. lucu soalnya."

"LAH JAWABNYA KOK CUMA BEGITU SIH?!" kata hyungseob dengan nada tinggi, nggak sadar kalo jadi toa masjid padahal lagi di perpustakaan.

"seob, santai aja. emangnya kamu mau haknyeon jawab gimana? aku aja suka sama kamu soalnya kamu juga lucu:)" ini park woojin yang ngambil kesempatan buat ngegodain pacarnya sambil senyum ganteng pake gingsul.

"ih woojin apaan sih:)" hyungseob malu-malu kucing sambil mainan bolpoin zaraza miliknya yang mahal tapi enak dipake.

"heh dibilangin jangan suka keju-kejuan di depan abang joo haknyeon:( kebiasaan ya!"

"dih iri tanda tak mampu!" sembur hyungseob jengah. kemudian pemuda ahn itu menegakkan badan dan kembali bertanya pada haknyeon, "terus pas diputusin kamu nyerah gitu aja?"

"ya nggak lah!" haknyeon ngegas, "oke dia boleh bilang putus dan aku bilang gapapa. tapi abis itu aku bakal tetep ngejar dia walau kelihatannya aku ngejar dia cuma kayak cowok yang sekadar ngegodain doang!"

hyungseob diem dan menatap haknyeon dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"dikira becandaan dong," celetuk woojin yang tadinya tidak mau ikut-ikutan dalam obrolan sepasang sahabat sejak kecil itu. tapi mulutnya udah gatel pingin nimbrung.

"nggak bakal lah! kalo joo haknyeon mah gombalan yang cinta beneran beda sama yang sekedar becandaan! dek ung pasti bisa ngebedain!" sergah haknyeon yang tidak terima dikatai nggak serius ngejar orang.

huh raden mas joo haknyeon sakit hati tau gak dengernya.

"ih palsu banget sih omongannya. tau gak sih kalau ung itu gasuka kamu kerjaannya ngerdus! makannya diputusin! makannya jangan ngerdus kalo mau balikan sama ung!" seru hyungseob setengah bisik-bisik karena barusan pak seokhoon lewat meja mereka sambil melotot ke arah trio anak kelas sebelas yang bukannya belajar malah ngobrol itu.

"lah itu ung beneran suka sama aku apa nggak? kalo emang iya ya harusnya dia menerima aku apa adanya kayak woojin yang nerima kamu apa adanya sebagai cabe!"

":)))" ini park woojin yang tabah mendapat pacar seorang cabe. mau gimana lagi sih ya udah terlanjur sayang.

"kok kamu jadi ngeraguin dek ung sih?!" seru hyungseob tidak terima dengan jawaban haknyeon.

pemuda joo yang dipelototin hyungseob langsung mendesah kesal dan menaikkan poninya yang hampir menutupi mata tersebut, "denger ya seob. ngapain berubah demi cinta, mending cari cinta yang nerima apa adanya. ya kalau ung emang gasuka aku gara gara banyak ngerdus yaudah sih ya."

"KOK YAUDAH SIH YA? GAK DIPERJUANGIN ATAU GIMANA GITU?!"

"AHN HYUNGSEOB! KALO MAU NGOBROL YA KE KANTIN SANA!" ini pak seokhoon yang lewat lagi tapi gemes sama hyungseob yang berisik banget.

"maaf pak, ini kita beneran belajar kok pak. janji nggak ngobrol deh pak:)" kata woojin menyelamatkan mereka bertiga dari amukan pak seokhoon karena kini hyungseob dan haknyeon malah saling pelotot.

pak seokhoon cuma ngangguk seadanya terus pergi tanpa lupa melotot pada hyungseob yang sayangnya tidak dinotis oleh hyungseob.

"HEH JOO HAKNYEON! JAWAB NGGAK?!"

"seobie, jangan teriak-teriak. nanti diamuk pak seokhoon lagi."

"HAKNYEON JAWAB!"

 _poor_ park woojin.

woojin mah tabah. dia senyum miris aja terus memutuskan untuk kembali belajar aja daripada capek ngomong tapi dikacangin sama hyungseob.

"diperjuangin boleh. tapi aku gamau berubah cuma karena kayak gitu seob. cinta gaboleh bikin joo haknyeon menjadi bukan joo haknyeon!"

"HHHH HAKNYEON NGESELIN! LAGIAN NGOMONG APASIH SOK BANGET!"

"AHN HYUNGSEOB! UDAH SAYA BILANG JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK DI PERPUSTAKAAN!"

"LAH BAPAK JUGA TERIAK KOK SAYA NGGAK BOLEH?!"

eh hyungseob keceplosan malah balik teriak ke pak seokhoon yang udah serasa pingin nyeret hyungseob ke neraka biar muridnya yang paling berisik ini tidak lagi memberisiki ketenangan mnet academy.

.

.

.

"duluan ya jin."

"okesip."

karena kini hyungseob tengah berada di ruang bk untuk dimarahin oleh pak seokhoon, haknyeon memutuskan untuk pulang duluan. secara kan posisi supir pribadi hyungseob telah diganti oleh park woojin selaku pacar hyungseob. haknyeon sama guanlin mah sopir cadangan sekarang.

sambil berjalan menuju tempat parkir, haknyeon diam-diam memikirkan perkataan hyungseob mengenai euiwoong. apa benar euiwoong benar-benar tidak mau sama dia karena dia suka ngerdus?

apa dia beneran harus berhenti ngerdus aja biar dapet dek ung kesayangannya?

tapi emangnya bener ung gasuka dia ngerdus?

"eh kak nyeon? ih kebetulan banget aku mau ngomong sama kak haknyeon!"

haknyeon berhenti berjalan. ia menatap daehwi yang berada di depannya tengah membawa sebuah _tumbler_ kecil entah apa gunanya, "iya hwi sayang?"

"sebenernya yang boleh manggil hwi pake sayang cuma samuel hehe. tapi karena kakak cogan jadi gapapa hehe"

daehwi nyengir lebar. suka sama orang boleh tapi nyabe tetep jalan yekan?:)

"duh kalo gitu kapan mau _official_ sama samuel dek? apa mau sama aa' aja?:)" tanya haknyeon kembali dalam mode ngerdusnya. sepertinya dia udah lupa niatnya beberapa menit buat berhenti ngerdus.

"nggak mau ah, kakak mah sama ung aja:( aku tabah nungguin samuel peka."

duh daehwi ngaca plis, kamu mah yang harusnya peka sama samuel:(

"semangat dek hwi:) btw tadi katanya mau ngomong sama aku, emangnya apaan?"

"oiya, hwi lupa!" daehwi tepuk jidat sebelum manyun kiyowo yang hampir bikin haknyeon pingin cium kalo nggak lihat kemunculan samuel yang tiba-tiba saja di berada belakang daehwi dengan jarak 10 meter.

eh dasar belum _official_ aja udah berani melotot-melotot sama kakak kelas. apa perlu haknyeon beneran cium daehwi biar samuel misuh-misuh?

"ung sakit kak:("

"HAH SAKIT APA?"

eh ternyata euiwoong bisa sakit ya. biar mungil gitu kan dia terlihat _strong_ dan gosip-gosipnya punya perut macam roti sobek:)

eh haknyeon jadi pingin makan roti sobek:)

"sakit perut kak. tadi pas pelajaran terakhir tiba-tiba aja minta dianterin ke uks."

"kebanyakan makan key-ef-si ya? mending besok ganti mekdi gih. gak bikin sakit perut. aku sama seob sering makan mekdi gapernah sakit perut," kata haknyeon tijel tapi ya gimana lagi udah sifat dasarnya jadi tijelnya gabisa diilangin.

"lho kakak nuduh key-ef-si bikin ung sakit perut? pencemaran nama baik itu namanya! bisa dituntut sama ayahnya seonho lho kak," kata daehwi yang malah menanggapi ketijelan haknyeon dan melupakan topik 'ung sakit perut.'

"lah emangnya ayahnya seonho yg punya key-ef-si?" haknyeon bingung. soalnya katanya itu cuma gosip. kalo gosip yoo seonho juragan piyik itu mah kayaknya baru bener.

"bukan sih, ayahnya seonho mah pengacara. kalik aja seonho yang gak terima key-ef-si dicemarkan nama baiknya sama kakak terus minta ayahnya nuntut kak haknyeon ntar gimana? ntar ung pacaran sama siapa kalo kakak dipen-"

"udahlah hwi. kok ngobrol nggak jelas banget sama kak haknyeon sih?! ayo pulang aja! aku sebenernya rela-rela aja nungguin kamu soalnya udah biasa digantungin sama kamu. tapi kalo kamu malah asyik ngobrol sama kak haknyeon aku gamau!"

lho lho lho.

kim samuel tiba-tiba nimbrung dan memotong omongannya daehwi terus narik tangannya daehwi. nggak lupa dia juga melirik kesal pada haknyeon yang cuma senyum inosen.

"gausa ngegas kalik dek. sini nggak suka yang pedes. seleraku mah yang galak-galak aja." ini joo haknyeon yang ngomong sambil nge- _wink_ gagal.

"LAH KAKAK BERALIH KE KAK MINHYUN? MAU JADI PHO? UNG DIKEMANAIN KAK?" daehwi yang terlalu polos teriak tiba-tiba. mana teriakannya sebelas-dua belas sama teriakan hyungseob yang macam toa masjid lagi. untung haknyeon udah biasa dengernya.

"plis hwi, ung kan juga galak:)" jawab haknyeon sabar.

"oiya hehe lupa kak:)" daehwi nyengir aja.

"sini kakak cium biar nggak gampang lup-"

"hwi ayo pulang sekarang:( mamihmu udah nungguin kan?" kata samuel yang ingin terlihat sebagi calon menantu yang baik hati dan bertanggung jawab dihadapan camer. haknyeon mah senyum aja omongannya dipotong sama manusia yang terbakar cemburu.

"iya bentar gih muel:( gak sabaran amat sih," gumam daehwi sambil manyun, "kak bisa ke uks nggak? ini aku bawa _tumbler_ isi cokelat panas buat ung soalnya tadi ung pingin. tadi sih aku mau nganterin ini tapi muel udah ngajak pulang. mau ya kak? plissss:("

"SIAP DAEHWI SAYANG! AA' HAKNYEON MAH SIAP MENJALANKAN PERINTAH DARI DEDEK GEMES KAYAK DAEHWI:) PERINTAH BUAT SAYANG SAMA ADEK AJA AA' BAKAL TERIMA:)" jawab haknyeon semangat macam mau demo di gedung presiden. gimana nggak seneng kalo doanya buat bisa cepet ketemu euiwoong terkabul. asik asik lumayanlah ini bisa jadi kesempatan buat ngobrol berdua sama euiwoong.

"HEH KAK ENAK AJA! YANG BOLEH SAYANG SAMA DAEHWI CUMA AKU!" ini samuel yang ngegasnya kebanyakan. gatau keceplosan atau sengaja. gatau daehwinya bakal notis apa nggak.

"apaan sih muel:( jahat bener:( masa kak haknyeon nggak boleh sayang sama hwi:( hwi aja juga sayang sama kak nyeon:("

sabar ya muel:)

.

.

.

"dek ung udah bangun? udah nggak sakit perut kan?"

"kak haknyeon ngapain disini?"

bangun-bangun dari tidur siang slash tidur sore terus liat mukanya haknyeon itu ngagetin tau gak. macam tiba-tiba liat ada genderuwo muncul di siang bolong.

"ada titipan cokelat panas dari daehwi. nih diminum," kata haknyeon sembari menyodorkan tumbler itu pada euiwoong yang menggumamkan kata terima kasih dan meminumnya perlahan-lahan, "tapi aku minta dikit tadi dek, hehe."

"uhuk uhuk!"

euiwoong batuk karena kaget. ia melotot pada _tumbler baby blue_ milik daehwi sembari bersu'udzon jangan-jangan dia barusan _indirect kiss_ sama mantan pacarnya yang susah dilupain itu.

duh ung kok gamon banget sih:(

"kenapa kenapa? batuk ya? udah minut obat belum? aku ambilin kalo belum."

"nggak kak, kesedak aja. kaget." jawab euiwoong datar karena kesel sama haknyeon ketularan nggak pekanya daehwi. nggak nyadar apa ngomong kek gitu bikin su'udzon:(

"kirain batuk."

"nggak kok kak."

hening sejenak.

euiwoong dan haknyeon kini malah tatap-tatapan macam drama-drama karena mereka sama-sama bingung mau ngomong apa.

"kamu mau pulang? aku anterin aja ya? rumahmu deket sama rumahnya bang dongho 'kan ya?"

"sebelahnya pas kak. yang rumahnya catnya warna biru."

"eh rumahku juga catnya warna biru. kita jodoh ya?:)"

"berarti kak haknyeon juga jodoh sama justin dong. rumahnya justin juga catnya biru."

krik krik krik.

hening lagi.

kenapa sekarang haknyeon sama euiwoong malah jadi _awkward_ begini sih?

"nggg... dek, aku boleh tanya nggak?" tanya haknyeon sambil terus nyengir lebar supaya tidak terlihat grogi dan mengurangi hawa-hawa canggung diantara mereka. gimana gak grogi kalo euiwoong lucu banget kalo habis bangun tidur.

"satu pertanyaan dibayar seporsi key-ef-si atau mekdi ya kak."

"kamu kok jadi ketagihan ayam macam seonho sih?"

"YA BIARIN! JADI TANYA APA NGGAK?!"

haknyeon meringis. kalo euiwoong udah bisa galak berarti dia udah sembuh sakit perutnya. habisnya tadi ditanyain nggak dijawab kan haknyeon penasaran.

"kata seob kamu nggak suka kalo aku ngerdus, makannya kamu minta putus ya?"

 _EH SIAL KAK SEOB KOK UDAH BILANG AJA SAMA KAK HAKNYEON PADAHAL BELUM SAMPE SEMINGGU NGOMONGIN ITU:(_

euiwoong ingin mengumpat jadinya:(

"kok diem dek? beneran ya?"

haknyeon menahan diri untuk tidak banyak ngoceh dan ngegodain, takutnya euiwoong malah kabur dan mereka tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan diantara mereka. kan sayang kalau udah sama-sama suka tapi nggak bersatu:)

"emangnya siapa sih yang suka punya pacar sukanya ngerdus? capek tau nggak," kata euiwoong judes. sebenernya sih maunya biasa aja, tapi karena udah ada tanda-tanda pingin nangis jadi mau gak mau euiwoong harus ngomong dengan nada yang ditinggikan biar suaranya nggak kedengeran geter.

"tapi kan aku beneran suka sama kamu ung:("

"masa sih?"

"beneran dek. aku boleh keliatan kerdus, tapi beneran aku sukanya sama kamu. ngerdus itu nggak lebih dari becandaan aja:( kalo kamu emang beneran suka sama aku, coba belajar percaya sama aku. tolong percaya kalo aku bakal setia terus sama kamu."

persetan joo haknyeon dengan mulut manisnya.

euiwoong rasanya udah pingin nangis tau nggak, antara terharu karena tumben haknyeon bisa serius dan menyalahkan diri sendiri kenapa dia nggak bisa percaya sama haknyeon.

"aku serius lee euiwoong. kalo perlu aku sekarang nelfon bundamu minta restu buat kita."

"EH GAMAU KAK! BUNDA BELOM NGEBOLEHIN AKU PACARAN! NTAR MALAH KITA NGGAK JADI BALIKAN:(" pekik euiwoong spontan.

bayangan bundanya menginterogasi haknyeon dan dirinya sambil membawa spatula masak dan tersenyum licik berputar terus di otaknya. yakali dia putus lagi sama haknyeon gegara alasan yang unfaeda lagi:(

"berarti dek ung mau balikan sama aa' kan ya?:)" tanya haknyeon dengan senyuman jahil. diam-diam haknyeon menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi euiwoong yang sudah memerah malu.

"ya mau gimana lagi:( aku gamon terus sih kak:("

"UWUWUWU DEK UNG KIYOWO SANGAT! abang jadi pingin cium~"

euiwoong diam saja. pemuda lee itu hanya menatap haknyeon dengan tatapan yang sulit didefinisikan sembari berkedip-kedip tedus menerus.

homina homina, berkah apa yang telah diberikan pada haknyeon sehingga dapet pacar kiyowo begini:(

merasa pede tidak akan ditolak, haknyeon langsung mendekatkan diri pada euiwoong. bibir mereka sebentar lagi bersentuhan kalau saja tiba-tiba tidak terdengar suara pintu uks yang terbuka.

BRAK!

"eh ada orang pacaran!"

"EH ANJIR!"

hal itu jelas spontan aja membuat euiwoong langsung ngedorong haknyeon sampai pacarnya itu hampir jatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya. duh malu banget kepergok orang:(

"EH SORI BANGET! MAAF MAAF! AKU KIRA UKSNYA KOSONG!"

seorang kakak kelas dengan rambut merah terangnya berdiri di pintu uks sambil membungkuk badan berkali-kali meminta maaf. dibelakangnya ada takada kenta yang cuma ketawa ngakak ngeliat muka euiwoong yang merah banget.

"joo haknyeon cerdas ya:) main sosor mantan di uks yang sepi:) jangan sampai ena-ena di sekolah ya adik-adik kelasku sekalian yang masih polos:) dikira kalian lagi syuting _jav_ * main ena-ena di sekolah:)" ini takada kenta yang malah memberi petuah.

(* _jav= japan adult video_ )

sungguh petuah yang unfaeda dari manusia kelahiran jepang tersebut.

"apaan sih kak kenta:( orang sekarang udah jadi pacar lagi kok, doain langgeng ya kak hehe. doain juga biar cepet dapet restu dari bundanya euiwoong:)"

"IH KAK HAKNYEON BANTUIN KAK YOUNGMIN CARI ALKOHOL SAMA PLESTER TUH! DAHINYA KAK KENTA ITU BERDARAH BANYAK BANGET! MALAH MINTA DOA! DIPIKIR SEKARANG LAGI DOA BERSAMA!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

additional scene pt.1

"BILANG MAKASIH NGGAK SAMA AHN HYUNGSEOB YANG BIKIN KALIAN BALIKAN?"

"EH SONO JUGA BILANG MAKASIH DULU GARA GARA JOO HAKNYEON YANG GANTENG INI KAMU PACARAN SAMA WOOJIN!"

sekarang ini haknyeon sedang makan di mekdi dengan euiwoong setelah tadi mereka membantu kak youngmin ngobatin dahinya kak kenta yang berdarah. katanya sih gara-gara terantuk ujung jendela.

tapi tiba-tiba mereka bertemu dengan hyungseob dan woojin yang mampir mekdi cuma mau beli mcflurry dan hyungseob langsung meneriaki haknyeon karena melihatnya makan dengan euiwoong.

"sabar ya dek. punya pacar haknyeon berarti juga harus punya muka badak karena kalo haknyeon ketemu sama hyungseob mereka pasti bikin malu:)" ini curahan hati pacar ahn hyungseob yang tabah punya pacar gapunya malu.

"siap kak woojin:)"

dan lee euiwoong pura-pura nggak kenal dengan haknyeon dan hyungseob yang mendadak menjadi tontonan pelanggan mekdi karena saling menjambak.

.

.

.

additionalscene pt.2

"kak euiwoong pulang dianter siapa? tumben nggak minta jemput bunda? naik go-ojek ya? tapi kok abang go-ojeknya dipeluk-peluk?"

bundanya euiwoong berdiri di depan pintu menatap anaknya yang tengah berpelukan macam teletubbies di depan pagar rumah yang terbuka lebar.

"eh bunda udah pulang hehe," kata euiwoong sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada haknyeon dan cengengesan aja.

sumpah, euiwoong ingin mengumpat karena ketahuan sama bundanya. tumbenan banget bundanya pulang cepet padahal biasanya jam segini masih di kantor. duh mau bilang alesan gimana sama bundanya nih:(

"kenalin tante, saya joo haknyeon, kakak kelasnya sekaligus pacarnya dek-EH KECEPLOSAN!"

goblo nyeon goblo. minta ditampar euiwoong ternyata:)

ketularan hyungseob yang hobi keceplosan ya:)

alis bundanya euiwoong yang masih terlihat sempurna berkat pensil alis naik beberapa milimeter, matanya memandang haknyeon dari atas ke bawah dengan ekspresi datar yang mengerikan.

 _eh yakali nggak dapet restu:( baru balikan berapa jam masa harus putus lagi:(_

ini suara hati joo haknyeon yang gamau putus sama dek ung kesayangannya.

"siapa tadi namanya? jooheon? dipikir kamu member monsta x? emang kamu bisa ngerapp? situ merasa suaranya bagus? jangan ngaku-ngaku ya! saya ngebias jooheon kalau di monsta x!"

duh bundanya euiwoong gini ya, salah denger tapi kok jauh banget salah dengernya. yang sama mah cuma 'joo'-nya aja:) mana malah menunjukkan _inner fangirl_ pada calon menantunya lagi.

"joo haknyeon, tante," jawab haknyeon sambil terus senyum ganteng karena siapa tahu tante lee terpesona sama haknyeon.

"oh tante salah denger ya? yauda haknyeon-ssi, kamu udah ngapain aja sama anak saya?" kata bundanya euiwoong masih dengan nada judes yang bikin euiwoong gemeteran karena belum pernah denger bundanya sejudes ini.

"SUMPAH SAYA BELUM NGAPA-NGAPAIN SAMA EUIWOONG, TANTE! BARU DUA HARI PACARAN TERUS PUTUS DAN BARU BALIKAN SEKARANG! TADI AJA MAU NYOSOR NGGAK JADI GARA-GARA ADA YANG GANGGU!"

 _too much information_ , bang haknyeon.

euiwoong langsung tepok jidat. punya pacar kok gini amat. duh, dia mah udah siap dimarahin bundanya dan disuruh putus sama haknyeon pas lihat ekspresi bundanya masih aja datar.

"oyaudah. sini masuk dulu aja makan malem sama tante dan euiwoong. besok lagi kalau mau cium anak saya, bilang dulu sama tante ya, kontak tante minta ke euiwoong aja," kata tante lee mendadak baik sambil berjalan ke arah sepasang manusia pacaran yang tertegun bingung.

"kak euiwoong ayo pacarnya dibawa masuk. bunda ngerestuin kamu kok soalnya pacarmu seleranya bunda banget. ganteng walau masih gantengan ayah sama jooheon:)"

dosa apa euiwoong punya bunda yang cabe macam daehwi:(

"makasih tante! saya emang ganteng! tante juga cantik kok:)"

yang ini juga. dosa apa euiwoong punya pacar ngegas begini.

* * *

 **A/N:**

halo! saya kembali dengan fanfic produce 101 season 2:) makasih sudah membaca ya:)

saya bikin hakwoong karena saya gemes sendiri pas nyelipin hakwoong di fanfic saya yang sebelum ini, _copy cat!_

btw ini masih satu alternate universe dengan fanfic itu karena saya berencana bikin side story dari _copy cat!_ yang isinya cerita-cerita dari couple yang jadi selipan di sana.

terimakasih review, fav, follow untuk fanfic yang itu yaaa

btw maaf bila ada kesalahan eyd, kata, dan typo serta gaya bahasa! lalu maaf juga karena saya malas membagi dua menjadi twoshot jadi ya begini panjangnya fanfic ini.

kritik saran bisa disampaikan lewat review

 **love, dumpling-lion**

ps: saya sedih banget pas evaluation kemarin. euiwoong, kenta, taedong, donghyun sama donghan tereliminasi. terus saya nangis pas donghyun speech padahal saya nggak tahu dia ngomong apa:"( rasanya bias ke eliminiasi gini ya:( saya nggak rela bnm squad di p101 ilang satu:(


End file.
